


A Dragon and a Doctor

by BlindedKnight



Series: A Claw in Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Wibbly Wobbly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: A trip to celebrate Clara's birthday turns into an unexpected run-in with themselves? Set around two years after Claw in Time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really think of a direct sequel to the first one BUT this idea had come into my head as a fun little side trip.

Basil groaned as he started to come to and as the pain started to come into focus. The last thing he remembered was that something had hit them as he and Clara were mid temporal transition from the cave to sometime in the late 90's Toronto. He knew they were way off course as the grass below, the sky above and the taste of the temporal air told him such. He couldn't feel Clara nearby but he could hear her calling “Doctor!” down the grassy hill he was on. It was odd for her to say that name after he decided he wanted to be called Basil. Something didn't feel right at all.

Making sure he was in his human form before he yelled out in case the Clara that was calling out wasn't his Clara, “Clara, up here!”

He slowly sat up as there was a bit of pain in his side as he heard her huff up the grassy hill that he was on. As soon as they came into view of each other it was clear something indeed was wrong. The Clara looked at him in surprise, “I don't remember you wearing a blue coat or having that crazy hair.”

“Nor you wearing that sweater or plaid skirt when we left.” His mind started to race through all the possibilities of why she was different.

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips skirted hips, “Doctor are we back to this again? I changed into these on the TARDIS.”

Basil cocked his head to the side, “Tardis?”

“Yeah the blue police box that travels in – why am I even telling you this? You know what the TARDIS does you stole her.” She clasped her hands in front of her in nervousness and confusion, “now I'm worried. You're wearing different clothes and you don't know about the TARDIS.”

“Tell me what happened?”

“You know what happened you were there.”

“Yes but it might help me explain why we're wearing different clothes.”

“We were in the TARDIS going somewhere. You, um, didn't tell me where we were going and you were being weird about it. Like you're being weird right now.” She started to pace and flail her hands about as she spoke, “then the TARDIS freaked out, sparks flew and I woke up down the hill.”

Basil nodded and held out his hand towards her, “help me up?”

She laughed nervously, “You've never asked me to help you up.”

“Humor me.” As soon as she took his hand he knew, this wasn't his Clara. Like the ground beneath them she was of another universe.

Clara looked to her hands wondering what had just happened. It was clear she felt his ability to ascertain what time period she was from and the gentle poking to see if she was his Clara, “what was that?”

“Once I touch something I can tell what time period or universe something is from. We're not from the same universe Clara.”

“What do you mean we're not from the same universe?”

“You and I live in different alternate universes. Even this Earth we're standing on right now is a different universe.”

Clara's eyes went wide as she started to back away pulling out her phone, “shit I have to find the Doctor!”

He sniffed at the air to try to even get a hint of what technological age this world was at. “Your mobile possibly might not work on this Earth.”

“No but my Doctor did something to my phone to be able to call the TARDIS. Which is a ship by the way and it doesn't need towers to call it.” She double takes as she notices Basil smiling at her cleverness, “ummm okay that's a bit scary.”

“What is?”

“You smiling. Never seen you smile.”

“Of course you haven't seen _me_ smile. I assume my counterpart hasn't?”

Clara eyed him as she put the mobile to her ear. It was clear she wanted to say more about her Doctor but all that came out was, “No not like that.” She paced more but stopped turning the speaker on, “Oh it's ringing.”

“I assume that's a good sign. Especially if you couldn't contact across alternate realities.” Basil smirked as he heard his counterpart angrily whisper over the speaker, _“Clara?! You know you can't call to change the time line!”_

Clara rolled her eyes, “Doctor I'm not! Am I in the TARDIS right now though?”

There was a momentary pause before the Doctor responded, _“Yes, you changed your clothes again. And somehow your hair.”_

Basil stepped closer to the other Clara in excitement, “Is she alright?!”

“ _Oi! Me! What the hell are you doing?!”_

“I'm from an alternate universe and so is the Clara with you. I have your Clara with me and we're safe.” Basil's hand moved to the inside of coat to clutch at the strong twinge of pain in his side only to realize it was an open wound he was clutching. The polymorph of his body had numbed the growing seriousness of the wound.

“ _Alternate universe? Was it your TARDIS I hit?”_

Basil wobbled and winced, “Oh, it wasn't a TARDIS you hit...”

Clara's eyes went wide as she noticed the blood that was finally seeping into view on his shirt, “Doctor you're hurt.”

“You hit me literally.” Basil cursed at himself for not checking for damage before turning into his human form. Now he was going to possibly scare this alternate Clara as he was unsure what her Doctor was.

“ _Now that explains why the TARDIS has blood on the door. And why this other Clara isn't bleeding.”_ A few sounds of sparks loudly sounded over the speakers, _“Now that I have your coordinates I'll arrive in a few moments. After I fix the TARDIS.”_

Clara watched as Basil fell back onto the grass and quickly knelt down beside him, “Doctor!”

“Basil,” he winced, “call me Basil.”

“Cla-,” Clara laughed as she was about to say her name, “you already knew that.”

He smirked, “What's your last name?”

“Oswald.”

“Well Clara Oswald it is nice to meet you. I need slumber to heal so please do not be alarmed. From the sound of it your ship is pretty advanced right?”

Clara nodded then looked to him with curiosity, “why did you want to know my last name?”

“Nap first, explanations later.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor looked to the other Clara that laid on the floor as he got off the phone with his Clara. Her hair was clearly longer, braided with flowers entwined that still reached her shoulders, and wore a simple but modern sun dress. With a bit of curiosity he retrieved his old incarnations sonic and waved it towards her to get more details. As the console pulled the sonic's data he went underneath to fix the damage the collision had caused. It wasn't major but the TARDIS had hurt from the accident and needed some bandaging up.

He was curious how he could had hit his alternate version when neither of their Clara's were badly injured. He remembered hearing wind and some birds as they were on the phone. Where was the other Doctor's TARDIS and why was he not worried about it?

As he finished the repairs he looked up through the grating to see the other Clara starting to stir. He rushed up while she had looked fine he wanted to make sure she really was alright.

“Basil?” She spoke out as she slowly started to sit up as he reached the stairs.

The Doctor paused as he heard the name that was called out, the other “Doctor” wasn't called Doctor at all. He slowly made his way up the steps not trying to silence his footsteps as he spoke in reply, “He's not here.”

He watched the Clara gasp then furrowed her brow as he came into her view, “if he's not here, who are you and why do you look like him?”

“Something happened that caused us both to end up in a different world. An alternate universe. Do you understand that?”

“No not really.” She winced placing her hand on the now visible bruise on her forehead, “think I hit my head.”

He knelt down to take a look at her bruise only briefly, “I don't doubt it going from one TARDIS to another.”

“Tardis? What's a tardis?”

“A ship that travels in time and space; what you're laying in right now. You don't have one of those?”

“N-no Basil and I travel around without a ship. He does that magic himself.”

He scoffed, “magic. Traveling through the time vortex unshielded is dangerous. Very dangerous.”

“Maybe for you but not for him. He's a dragon.”

The Doctor pulled the monitor with the waiting scan results towards him as he shook his head dismissing her statement. “Good thing I scanned you. I think that bump,” he ignored the Clara's other comment till he saw a line pointing to her pelvis causing him to slow making sure what he was reading was right, “to the head is worse...than...I –” He turned to her in shock, “p-pregnant?”

“The medical scan should tell you that they're not completely human.”

He looked to the middle column of the TARDIS console after it stated the twins she was carrying were a percentage human and a small percentage of text that flip flopped between Gallifreyan and dragon. He mumbled softly so the other Clara could not hear him, “okay I get it girl alternate versions.” He looked back down to the other Clara realizing her previous statement, “You say magic yet you know what a medical scan is and does.”

Clara used the jump seat near by to slowly get up off the floor and sat down in it, “You make that sound like I wouldn't know what a medical scan is?”

“The ye olde English the TARDIS is translating right now is a give away.”

Clara smirked and gave a small laugh, “The last time I had a lot of medical scans done so I know what they are. As for calling time travel magic he's never really corrected me.”

“The last time?”

“We have children already. He was such a mess over my safety for the birth that we went to a future hospital to have them.”

“How long have you and Basil been together?”

“Three years I think. Hard to keep track sometimes.” She softly smiled a little lost in thought before having a thought form suddenly, “When we finally get to Basil could you not tell him? About me being pregnant. I was going to tell him after the theater because he's been waiting for me to tell him. We were on a date night by ourselves. It's my birthday.”

The Doctor tried to not let his face give way to the surprise he was feeling as he too was taking Clara Oswald on a birthday trip. “I-I too was taking Clara Oswald on a … trip.”

Clara glowed upon hearing that the Doctor traveled with a Clara, “You travel with a Clara as well?”

“Yes. She lives in the very early 2000's.”

“Is she with Basil?”

“Yes. I talked to them on the phone.”

The Clara jumped up and grabbed his arm to his dismay, “Why aren't we going to them?!”

He pulled his arm away still uncomfortable with touching, “because I had to fix the TARDIS.” He moved to the controls putting in the coordinates he got from Clara Oswald, “which is fixed now and we can be on our way just mere seconds from when I stopped the call.”

 

\----------------------------------

 

Basil was about to go into a healing sleep when the oddest sound of grinding and groaning started to come out of thin air near by. What was coming into existence had the same aura that sapphire dragons gave when they were time traveling. He smirked at the color of the police box that appeared before his Clara rushed out of the door, “BASIL! Oh gods Basil!” As soon as she knelt down to him and touched a myriad of thoughts flowed forth, _You're bleeding oh gods._

He took hold of her arm with his hand that wasn't clutching at his wound, _It's alright my dragoness I'll be fine just need a nap. Are you alright?_

_Yes we're fine all of us. I-I wish times would have been better for telling you._

Basil smiled softly, _You are a very resilient dragoness plus you knew I already knew._

Clara giggled, _And was waiting for me to tell you._

Clara Oswald cleared her throat as she stood somewhat wide-eyed next to his alternate short-haired counterpart, “We should, um, get you inside.”

Basil almost blushed as he realized she and this other Doctor had just witnessed a wordless exchange, “Yes, sorry our manners.”

The Doctor raised an eye brow, “telepathic?”

“Somewhat,” he winced as both Clara's helped him up, “Our bond allows for touch telepathy.”

Clara Oswald looked up at Basil as she help him slowly walk towards the TARDIS, “Bond?”

The Doctor spoke matter of factly to get one of two big surprises out of the way, “They're married.”

Basil looked up to his counter part getting the notion that he seemed uneasy with the fact, “We can talk lives after I'm inside the blue box please.”

Clara giggled a bit, “Oh I didn't realize the outside was smaller. And blue like you.”

“Yes quite there are a few similarities between us it seems.”

The Doctor stared at Basil, “speaking of similarities; how bad is the wound?”

Clara Oswald spoke up, “I don't think he regenerates it's pretty deep.”

Basil frowned, “I do, you just interrupted me from starting my nap.”

The Doctor nodded, “oh that's not the type of regeneration she's talking about but as you said we'll give to lives later.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies this took a while to write distractions, heat waves and more distractions.
> 
> Also I'm trying my best to distinguish which Clara I'm talking about using Clara Oswald for the Doctor's Clara and just Clara for Basil's Clara. Hope the confusion isn't too much!.

Clara left Basil to rest in the med-bay as she was interested in this so called ship. There were no windows but plenty of doors – which wouldn't open. Nor did they have anything to push or pull to open. As she walked along the endless corridors she was surprised to hear familiar voices as she thought she was heading away from the main room. Peeking around the corner to see that she had indeed arrived back to the main room seeing the Doctor's back as he fiddled at the controls and Clara Oswald pacing around like she had something on her mind.

It was odd seeing another version of herself and another Doctor whom Basil had also called himself at first. She wondered if this one knew his real name as well. Clara didn't want to interrupt them thinking it best that she make her way hopefully back to Basil but what Clara Oswald was starting to say had her curiosity.

“So.. they're married.”

“Yes,” the Doctor nodded idly fiddling with console, “with children.”

Clara Oswald stopped her pacing, looking to him with wide eyes and letting out a surprised high pitched, “oh...”

“They're from another universe, different roads.” He waved a hand to brush it off, “Doesn't mean we have to nor is it a glimpse of our future.”

She leaned against the console looking up to him, “Why do you think I was thinking that? I wasn't thinking that.”

“I was just stating facts.” He gave a soft sigh and stood up, “you can come in other Clara. Better than getting lost in the TARDIS trying to make your way back to the medical bay.”

Clara Oswald went wide eyed, “how long has she been there?”

“Sorry. I became curious of this place and started to wander around and ended up at the doorway.” Clara sat in the jump seat near them, “How long have you been together?”

 

“Depends on how one were to look at it.”

“A few months...”

 

“A few months?” The Doctor huffed furrowing his brow harshly, “Clara Oswald we have been traveling space and time and making a difference for more than a few months.”

Clara looked at them slightly confused at their differing answers. The Doctor wore a wedding ring and his Clara wore rings as well but not on the same finger as him. From their conversation maybe they were very different people and weren't as close as her and Basil. “I'm sorry maybe I should have asked something different. Since you're definitely not a dragon and I know space ships like this aren't from the 2000's. Basil was also confused on why you said he didn't regenerate.”

“A dragon?” Clara Oswald laughed, “you gave me shite about Robin Hood and now we're dealing with dragons?”

The Doctor cleared his throat still staring at Clara Oswald before looking to the other Clara. “I am a Time Lord from Gallifrey. An alien from an alien world. When I asked about regenerating because when I am hurt seriously enough like Basil, I change bodies. Literally.” He nods over to Clara Oswald, “Clara Oswald said a few months as she's been with this me for a few months. But she's been with me much longer than that and if you add in the time splinter - all my lives.”

Clara widened her eyes in amazement. “Amazing.”

They all jumped with a start as a loud roar suddenly echoed through the ship along with loud crashing. Clara quickly stood up and started to run out the door, “It's Basil!”

 

 

As they all arrived at the medical bay they found Basil in his half dragon form raging and crashing against things as he seemed very confused. Clara had never seen him like this but she needed to calm him down. “Basil! Calm down!”

Basil turned to her his wings stretched out wide in an aggressive stance, “They have her!”

Clara was confused as to what he was talking about, “Basil, I'm right here.”

Basil took her by the arms in a surprisingly gentle way as his wings folded slightly in, “No! My other dragoness! She's not dead! She's here!”

The Doctor finally stepped, “What's this about?”

Clara looked to him as she felt Basil tell her to tell his story, “There was a war. Other dragons tried to force all the other sapphire dragons to do their bidding for their side – or killed them.”

Basil let go of Clara and started towards the door that promptly shut in front of him. “I need to get out,” he winced almost doubling over as his wound reminded him it wasn't healed yet, “and find her.”

The Doctor moved to his half dragon counter part, “This is another universe. Whomever this dragon is it can't be her. I'm sure even you understand this.”

Basil flailed his wings out angry at this other Doctor, “Bonds do not lie!”

The Doctor furrowed his brow, “Show me...”

Both Claras stood off to the side as the two Doctors were joined in a psychic link. Clara Oswald bit at her lip unsure to make idle conversation as it could take seconds or hours for them to finish. “So.. he's a dragon.”

The other Clara nodded, “Half dragon actually. This is his true form.”

“Oh he's definitely half, just trousers?”

The other Clara giggled at her comment, “When he was more comfortable with himself he tried to wear shirts but the wings make it uncomfortable. So he's mainly like this at home for the children or when we're alone.”

Just then both the Doctors spoke up in unison, “Just because we have our eyes closed and in a psychic link doesn't mean we can't still hear you.”

Both the Claras looked to each other in shock with Clara Oswald moving them out of the room, “So... children.”

“Yes. Two year old twins.” She smiled placing her hand on her stomach feeling them, “And I'm with twins again as well.”

“You're going to have your hands full.”

“I thought that at first but Basil takes care of all of us. Though I had to yell at him about letting them eat coins but evidently that's a dragon thing.”

“What about adventures? Aren't those dangerous for the children?”

The other Clara looked confused, “no we've never had any problems. Why do you ask?”

“It's just that when the Doctor and I go adventuring we usually end up running from something, getting shot at and then save the day.”

“By the gods no. If our travels were like that I would be worried about everyone and just want to be home.” The Clara frowned, “This is the first time he's been hurt. I can understand why you haven't had children then.” Her eyes lit up as the door opened and saw the other two, with Basil in his human form, come around the corner, “Basil!”

Basil cupped her cheek with a soft smile, “I am sorry my dragoness for the outburst.”

Clara Oswald watched their exchange briefly before noticing the Doctor looking at her. She moved to stand beside him, “so? What's going on?”

The Doctor sighed, “He's definitely sensing what would be considered his mate. I had him show me how it works with his Clara.”

“You have that look like it's a trap.”

“The inside of the TARDIS is another dimension, he has a limited range of this sense of his and it's taking all his willpower to stop barreling out the door. Something's focused on him.”

Clara Oswald looked to him with concern, “What are we going to do? He's going to be irrational and the other me is pregnant.”

Basil turned to them, “I will stay here with my Clara while you solve this mystery. It is what you do.”

The Doctor nodded, “Quite.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Basil swished his tail in the grass as he laid in one of many supposed gardens the ship had. He had changed back into his half dragon form as it was easier to heal his wound plus the grass and the earth were comfortable. He had to shut himself off from all the psychic links as the constant barrage of the other dragoness' call was driving him wild. While he couldn't now hear her it meant he couldn't feel his Clara when they were together. His tail started to flick about in annoyance as he thought about it.

Clara sat down with a small tray of food the TARDIS made for her so he didn't have to search for the kitchen. She giggled after a few minutes of feeling his tail flick around, “You're cute when your tail gives your emotions away.”

His tail slammed into the ground as he scowled, “Nothing is cute about it!” He sighed as he looked up to his Clara who was staring at him in surprise to his outburst, “I am sorry.”

A small smile formed on her lips, “It's okay I miss our connection too. Anyway these alternate versions of us are very interesting. Especially the other Doctor.”

Basil sat up and shift around so he was sitting behind he dragoness as she ate, stealing a grape from her plate which his clawed fingers. “There are things that he's encountered that I haven't encountered myself. If it even exists.”

“And they help people. Remember our first trip?”

“To New York City?”

She nodded, “when you told me about the Towers that fell to the iron birds – airplanes.” She continued to sit as she did, as she had gotten used to feeling his emotions behind his answers, “Did you go and help them?”

“It's not as easy as just going there and saving them. Human's fates are predestined. Sometimes if you change those endings it can make a ripple for the worse.” He looked stoic as she looked up at him, “Sometimes the only choices are bad ones. Now that doesn't mean I didn't help but I did what I could.”

A familiar cough came from their side as Clara Oswald stood off to the side trying to get their attention, “Sorry to interrupt...”

He could tell by her familiar face that it was something important, “What is it?”

“It's better to see than to explain.”

 

 

 

As they went into the main room, with Basil going into his human form along the way, he was surprised to see a somewhat interesting sight. The man that stood before him wore a very modern suit with a heraldry pin attached to his lapel that was of the dragon kingdom. A brief sniff told Basil that this was indeed a human standing in front of him clearly whose only interest was in the both of them and not the fact he was standing in a room larger than the box on the outside.

The man nodded and brought his hands from his back which held a very futuristic see through tablet with text on it from which he read from, “Basil Half-dragon heir to the last lord of the dragons and the house of Caerwyke of Earth and the Doctor, former Lord President ,Time Lord of the House of Lungbarrow Prydonian Chapter of Galifrey; both of other realms from where you currently stand. Your audience has been requested in front of the ruling Lord President at once.”

The Doctor stood there his eyebrows high in surprise, “someone certainly has done their home work.”

Basil stood beside him in the exact same pose, “I'd say so.” He pulled at his jacket preparing for a walk, “I assume you'll escort us there.”

The Doctor pointed towards the door, “seems we're already here.”

Basil leaned to see that they were indeed inside a room instead of being in the green rolling fields. “How the hell did they do that?”

A very familiar voice echoed from the hall as they all walked out of the TARDIS, “we just asked the TARDIS nicely to move her.”

The four of them were prepared for what they were expecting to see but of course expectations versus reality was not something one is ever prepared for. The figure that stepped out of the dark of the empty chamber had the same build and dragon-esque features to Basil's half dragon form sans wings and a shorter tail. The mane of hair that was held back by his horns looked like it was done by an artist that only knew how to draw massive white anime hair. The suit he wore was the same as the Doctors current dark blue suit with a golden sash around his frame that tied into a red and gold half shoulder cape that was draped over his left arm.

This 'Lord President' that stood before them smirked, “Or the fact that this chamber is an inter-dimensional space as well and I put it around the TARDIS nicely.” He took the tablet that the waiting herald was holding towards him and nodded with the herald bowing quickly exiting the room.

The Doctor furrowed his brow to the more royal lord presidential Half dragon form in front of them, “So you know about us.”

Basil furrowed his brow as well but was having some slight difficulty willing himself to speak.

“This realm is more advanced in the knowledge and travel of alternate universes. We scour them to see what paths we should take to better ourselves.” He tapped on the tablet clearly erasing what was written before turning it off, “My human name is Theta Sigma, which I know is another of your designations Doctor. I am Lord President of Karn and of all her dominions, the Protector of the Matrices of knowledge, and the Holder of the Wisdom and Legacy of Omega.”

The Doctor looked at him with interest, “Karn?”

“We are still on this universes Earth it is just that the kingdom is called Karn.” Theta Sigma extended his arm to point the way, “But I wish to conduct this meeting to a more private area, there are too many eyes, ears and noses that lurk in the shadows; even in this room.”

The four of them followed this third incarnation that opened what looked to be a secret door into a torch lit hallway. As soon as they all entered and walked a few meters Basil spoke up as a weight had been lifted on his jaw. “What the hell? I couldn't talk.”

Theta Sigma nodded, “I do apologize for that. There are ancient customs and magics in place that are still demanded even in this time and age. I had been curious what it would due to you because you are half human and half dragon.”

Both the Claras looked to each other as they too couldn't speak either with Basil's Clara speaking, “human's can't speak at all can they?”

“In our history we did not hide from the humans. We over took them and ruled them. It is an unfair balance that I wish to correct. Humans are practically slaves and play things. There are many of both sides that wish to be equals. Humans more so than dragon.”

Clara Oswald spoke up curious on why they were brought here, “You're Lord President now why did you call us here?”

Basil looked to Clara Oswald with a smirk, “Because even with a monarchy there's still a council to dictate what can and can not be done.”

“They know of me bringing you here which is within my power but with what I have done will require your assistance.” After leading them through the maze of hallways Theta Sigma opened an ornate wooden door showing an equally ornate bedroom on the other side.

And with another Doctor was another Clara who was surprised mid-meal of him and the guests. “Thete! You should have told me our guests would have been here. I would have made more food.” She stood up slowly and waddled over to Theta Sigma wearing what was very clearly a maternity dress covering a very large belly.

“This is Oswin my mate.” He took her hand with a huge smile clearly feeling her emotions, “She will be in need of a midwife.”

 


End file.
